The Games You Play Princess
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: DRACO & his love Champagne had started a life they need to lead on because two baby faces keep them that way. But feelings are notorious.
1. the game has begun

_**The games you play princess**_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! So get over it, I have, and READ MY 'FAKE && MADE UP' story. Thank you, have a nice day.

**Summary:** Jealousy takes the best of a young Harry Potter over his love of Champagne Frost, a student who arrived in his six year and he has just little past with that he can't get over. Now in seventh year he takes a horrid opportunity and ends up foiling his once wonderful friendship with the girl. Can he ever get her back?

**Authors Note:** DO ENJOY THIS STORY I CREATED FOR YOURS AND MY OWN PLEASURE.

**NOTE ON CHAPTER:** This chapter is based on getting you to know your new character and relating to her, next chapter really gets into the story, so this isn't how long it really will be, it will most likely be LONGER.

I'm just a bad actor

stuck with a shitty script

all of my lines are cheap

&& the cast is weak

_**Senses fail**_

**  
.**

Harry Potter sat and watched, he watched what he once had the chance to have. He had the chance to be the current boyfriend of a girl he loved more than the air he breathed, but that chance was stolen right from finger tips. Those tips of his fingers where he once had felt her delicate skin as she twirled before him and laughed as he could not grasp her as hard he tried, only capable of touching her before she ran off farther.

Draco Malfoy stole her from him. That bloody bastard. He was the reason Champagne, the most elegant, graceful, and beautiful girl to ever step foot in the castle of Hogwarts was no longer in love with him, Draco had done something to her mind and stolen her from him.

"Look at him, flaunting her about like some prize," he spat, taking a sip of Pumpkin juice as he watched Draco, his arm entwined with Champagne's as they entered the Great Hall.

"Let it go Harry, he is a slimy git who found a way, as much as it seems impossible, to make her fall for him, it's probably some bloody potion, bound to wear off any day now. I know you are still rough about it and you care about her deeply, but she just doesn't know. I mean you never rightfully told her. You just messed around a lot, but she never knew," Ron said as he over looked the Daily Prophet he had received that early October morning.

"You still haven't gotten over her; I thought summer had brought good news?" Hermione said as she took seat with the two, blowing a lock of hair from before her eyes as she sorted out her food and dug in at once waiting for her reply.

"I thought so too, but she comes up to me at the end of Potions Friday and asks me to go with her around Hogsmede, so I say sure, not thinking anything of it, and we have a great time and all, so it hits me then I still like her just as much, but a lot of the time she tried to get me to not hate that git and just you know, cool things down with him and all," Harry said as he mused over all that she had said to him that previous Saturday. "She doesn't know how this gets me. Oi, the schools needs a fresh load of girls coming in without these side problems, like falling in love with **SLIMY, WICKED BASTARDS**!"

"Really Harry," Seamus Finnegan, seating himself beside Ron across the table, joined in the conversation, "its not good to scream till your face turns red, than she will notice you got a problem, bring her pretty little self over and you will get all worked up over it, have a fight with her, and she will cry to Hermione and Pansy at different times, and Malfoy will get into this and you won't hear an end to it."

"And how are you so sure that's what I was talking about?" Harry said, shaking his head at the Irishman.

"Nobody else gets you so beet red besides them, so how couldn't I know?" Seamus answered before he too dug into his meal, only earning a snort for a reply from Harry.

Champagne sat at a table filled with the brattiest of teenagers she had ever met, the Slytherins were such prats that she never could understand why she cared to hang around them, better yet why she was housed as once, but never the less she needed someone to talk to so, she paid some attention to the conversation floating about the table.

Pansy was prattling on about some Ravenclaw who was supposedly in love with her and was asking her on a date that Saturday, as Blaise was balling up his fists in jealousy, seeing he had a huge thing for Pansy he only told Draco of, but Draco told her of course.

Millicent Bulstrode talked to a bunch of sixth years that Champagne couldn't recall but remembered had tried to get on her good side when she had come the previous year, saying she was such a gorgeous girl who probably knew everything about magic and just came because she had, what a bunch of bullocks. No one could gather that from just seeing her for a minute.

She didn't particularly like the students there, not to many of them appealing to her, but she did happen to fall in love with a rather large amount of Gryffindors and had spent a load of time with them the year before, and some time now with them. That is until her and Draco began to date seriously, than she didn't really spend much time with them, only occasional times after school and some weekends when she wasn't at Hogsmede with Draco or at the Manor with his wretched parents.

Her favorite of all the people she had made friends with was Harry, there were no descriptions superior enough to explain the way she felt about him. She had been in love with him the year and had messed around with him often, but she didn't think he felt the same way, so in order to get over him, she spent more and more time with Draco, and less and less time with Harry, so she eventually began to like Draco and he asked her out.

She knew her and Draco felt for each other on different levels, he worshiped her, and she just cared a lot for him, he was so precious towards her, he wasn't jerky like he was the entire student body, he was charming. He would take off his cloak and throw it on top a puddle if there was one blocking her path, he would do anything and go anywhere for her, and trusted her with his life. He had become someone she knew he never would dare be around any other living being, and it made her feel special.

He wasn't all obsessing and worshiping though, he made great conversation and was someone she confided in one hundred percent, but he wasn't Harry. Every time she came to that conclusion she knew more and more she was doing him wrong but couldn't face it, so she lied to him and her self. She would torture herself to keep him happy.

She cut herself every time she could over it, and she tried to ignore Harry but ended up hurting him and just cut herself more and more over it. Draco never enjoyed her and Harry's friendship but to keep her happy he never bothered her about it and that made her feel worse.

Excusing herself from the table with a quick kiss to Draco's cheek and an excuse at feeling sick, she left the table in a hush and fled to her room, where from a loose floorboard under head bed, she took a blade and ran to her bathroom in which she shared. Locking herself inside the room she slashed at her arm, cutting deeper than she ever had before, tears falling into the puddle of crimson on white marble.

She dropped the floor, a complete mess of unconsciousness. Her white blouse and green Slytherin tie staining from the blood as she lay there, eyes closed, her body crumpled up on the floor beside the great bathtub.

Snape strode into the classroom, prominently, as always and at once notes wrote themselves across the chalkboard as he began on about a potion they were to do that day for a heavy portion of their grade with their partner.

Harry at once rose his hand, Snape irritated by the interruption called on him, ready to take points off just for his stupid nonsense, "Professor, my partner has yet to show up to any of the classes I have shared with her today. I have a feeling she is out sick today."

Looking over the class, Snape felt a missing presence than realized Champagne Frost had not shown up for the class but had not given any note of sickness to him. She couldn't have over slept, he knew the girl to be more responsible than that, any how he had seen her flee the Great Hall early that morning, looking rather faint. "Yes, she happens to be sick, well pity for you Potter, the class is rather uneven now without her, seems you get to do it on your own."

Muttering to himself as her gathered his list of supplies for the potion, through the door rushed in a faint looking Champagne, breathing deeply, a piece of parchment in her grip, she strode past everyone and handed it off the professor and took seat at the table they shared, breathing heavily she laid her head on the desk for a moment before she read the words upon the board and rushed to work with Harry, never once speaking, only directing him with her hands, or pointing at the words she had copied down.

"Why aren't you talking?" Harry asked shortly over his shoulder after the pair finished and were packing up their things and getting ride of left over supplies. Draco overhearing his question, he was having to passé the two on his way from the class, the bell having rung a moment before.

"She obviously found no need to speak with you any more Potter, seeing as you are a complete bore to her any way," Draco shot in defense of his girlfriend who only glared at him, then turned back to Harry.

"I am in no mood to talk," she said softly, snapping her head to Draco direction and making her voice clear and louder, "to ANY ONE." She then pushed herself past him, her pack at her side and rushed from the classroom towards Ancient Runes, where she knew Hermione would be too caught up in her work to bother her with such nonsense of her silence.

Draco had tried to catch up with his girlfriend, but she had dodged into her class before he could reach her and he needed to get to his Care of Magical Creatures class on time, seeing how he missed the previous one because he and Champagne had been making up over a small fight they had had and had a make out session in her room.

Potter had done something to piss her off and get her mad at everyone, including him, and he was going to find out, the end of class, lunch was next, and he could Potter to fess up and have something to eat with Champagne all in the time he was given for lunch.

The stupid oaf he was given for a teacher prattled on forever till he finally dismissed the class and gave Draco the chance to push Harry off from the side of the Weasel and force him to explain. "What the hell did you say to her to make her upset?"

"I didn't do anything Malfoy, so you can back off now, and ask her yourself, seeing as she wasn't only upset at me, but you too. I wasn't the one she screamed at any way in there," Harry said in a showy tone before pushing past the boy of the same bulk as himself. Both boys being rather slim, with a rather nice build. But Draco was a good three inches tall than Harry.

"Well, she spent her whole class time with, anyway, she always seems upset when you are ever brought up or are around, what are you doing to her?" Draco called after him, reaching out and grabbing his forearm.

"Like I said Malfoy, ask her yourself, you eat lunch with her daily and you are her boyfriend, I am sure she will tell you all the 'horrible' things about me, go on now," Harry said, freeing himself of Draco's grip and stalking off in the direction of Ron.

Draco at once made his way to the Great Hall where he was Pansy sitting beside Blaise and Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle across from them, but not Champagne in sight. Skimming over the table he saw no sign of her at the table at all. Looking over the Great Hall he caught no sight of his girlfriend and turned at once, ready to make a break for the dungeons when he bumped straight into Hermione Granger. Both of them flying back in opposite directions.

Rubbing his forehead he rose to his feet and looked at the girl, "out of my way!"

"Well I guess you wouldn't want this than," she shot back, waving a piece of parchment before his eyes with his name upon it.

"From you, I definitely would not!"

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, it's from Champagne, if you care," Hermione drawled out. Rolling her eyes at the mentioning of his care towards his own girlfriend.

"Give it here," he stuck his hand out in demand.

"Fine you git," shoving the parchment into his palm she brushed past him and made her way towards the Gryffindor table, as Draco rushed down a story of the castle and leaned against a walling falling to his arse and opening the parchment to see Champagnes lovely handwriting scrawled across it:

_Draco_

_Love I didn't mean to snap at you, nothing is wrong so do not take my silence for something a muck. I just didn't feel all to well in Potions && before it, no it wasn't Potter, or you. I know for a fact you won't believe me till you see me, so why not meet me where no one is, you know where I mean. Myrtle shouldn't be there at this time, she usually roams around lunch. _

_I love you,_

_Champagne_

Pocketing the parchment, Draco made his way in the direction of the abandoned bathroom of his girlfriend's choice. As she put, Myrtle would be gone, and all couples made out there at lunch, whenever another couple wasn't occupying it that is, because you'd never be caught there.

At his arrival, arms were slung around his neck and he could smell her sweet flower perfume as she began to kiss his lips, biting them slightly, waiting for his reaction to the kiss. She at once intensified the kiss to a nice snogging session as he let his tongue her mouth.

Ten minutes late for their next class, the two of them rushed from the bathroom, Champagne buttoning up her blouse as she fixed her school socks, Draco putting his cloak back on. Pausing for a moment before their departure, the item shared a kiss and ran from each other in direction of their scheduled classes.

Divination with Trelawney was murder. Harry had hated it since his third year, and now still having to take it, he just hated it all the more as she prattled on about he was going to die.

Just as he thought he couldn't take a second more of it, a rather miffed Champagne burst through the door, her bag slung over her shoulder as her blouse was buttoned up wrong and her hair was like she had just tried to tame it after a long make-out session, which she knew she had just endured.

The girl apologized for her outburst and took her seat next to Ron, who no longer sat next to Harry, after he and Harry were caught not pay attention but writing notes to each other the year before. She waved at him, but he refused to do so back.

Her puppy dog frown caused him to cave in and he curtly waved before turning to the teacher, pretending to actually listen to her for once. As the lesson drawled on like always, Harry could help but think about Champagne and how much he liked her and how he missed the many kisses they had shared in his sixth year. She was the only girl in school he cared for, aside Hermione, but she was more like a sister to him than anything else, anyway Hermione was Ron's girl.

Ron was consuming his lunch as Hermione went on about how she thought Champagne was depressed because she never talked in Ancient Runes, only snogged with Draco, and never really ate any more. Of course Harry wasn't taking it the right way and joked on it, causing Hermione temper to flare.

"HARRY! This is no laughing matter, I really am worried about her," Hermione said shaking her finger at him in a motherly way. She than turned to Ron and looked at him," Right Ron?"

"Yeah mate, she is right. Don't be such a dolt," Ron said, earning a bright smile from his girlfriend and a frown from his best.

"I didn't mean it that way; I just meant well she isn't. Most couples talk to others less and only snog like crazy when they have such a git for a boyfriend," Harry said in argument.

"Oh come off it Harry, I am going over to talk to her," Hermione said shortly before leaving the table with no further explanation. Once at the Slytherin table she was greeted by Champagne who she asked to come with her for a bit.

"Sure Hermione," Champagne agreed and kissed her boyfriends cheek before leaving with Hermione, entering the halls with her. "You needed me?"

"Well I was just kind of worried, you seem upset. The past two weeks, since the beginning of October I guess you could say, well you aren't the same. You never talk to me any more, or anyone actually. The only thing you do is snog Malfoy and sleep." Hermione sat herself on a bench across the hall, Champagne sitting beside her.

"I guess I am kind of. I mean there is something I want to do but I can't…" Covering her mouth with her hand Champagne turned a pale color and squeaked out, "oh shit," before she ran off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms, tears welling in her eyes.

If at that moment, Hermione was to look into Champagne's eyes she'd see the fear lie in them as she ran towards her room. It was the fear that any day now, she was going to tell. She was going to tell everyone what a horrible person she was. How she had loved only Harry and never told him.

Like the last time, Champagne had locked herself in the bathroom and cut herself into a short-lived coma. By the time she had come back into mind, it was past dinner, and girls now banged on the door, demanding entrance.

The sound of flesh popping was heard as she ripped her body from the sticky solution she had fallen in. Taking her wand from the pocket of her jeans, the blood was washed away and no trace left as she used a quick cleaning charm on herself and opened the door, apologizing to the angry bunch.

Pansy was first to question her. The blond had just come from the shower and smelt of fresh rain as she sat at the edge of Champagne's bed as she rested back. The collar of her shirt was soaked from her damp hair that lay upon. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Millicent entered, announcing that Draco had wanted to speak with Champagne, "come see me when you two are done," she called after her.

Waving the girl off, Champagne left the room and made her way to the common room, where he boyfriend sat on a black leather couch. Proceeding over to him, she felt rather confused by the displeased look her wore upon his face. She at once made a mental note to tell him how cute he looked when he was angry. "Hey, Millicent said you wanted to see me?"

"Your little friend," Draco said curtly as Champagne took seat next to him.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Granger, she comes up to me rambling about how she knows you are depressed and wants me to do something about it. Now would you like to tell me what the hell she means?"

The boy looked at her, his silver grey eyes examining her chocolate brown eyes, searching for the answers he wanted to hear. Champagne's lips flickered into a smile, which vanished at the seriousness of his expression, as she though of just how adorable he looked. His blond hair hanging before his eyes in the cute fashion she had tamed it to do, and his drawn around by herself with black eyeliner. His firm jaw line was so tempting to reach out and stoke as his lips were tempting to kiss.

"Nothing at all, really Draco believe me," she smiled at him, lightening his mood as she took her in his arms and leaned back on the chair, sliding her between his legs.

The couple just lay together in the same position, cuddling for the longest time, talking about nothing in particular. Draco playing with Champagne's hair, as she rested on him and listened to him talk of his day. "Love, I am rather sleepy, back to your room or mine?"

"And spend any more time with Pansy that needed, my room of course," Draco said, lifting them from the chair with his strength and taking to his feet, holding onto her hand as he had become fond of when the relationship had begun.

Harry lay awake that night. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind._Champagne._ She was all he ever though of anymore, ever since Hermione brought up the whole depression thing a few days back, he couldn't get the thought of maybe that she was unhappy in the relationship with Draco. All thoughts consumed him as he envisioned the perfection of him and her together one. How he dreamed it so, all he dreamt of any more was her. All he could concentrate was her.

Harry needed to find someone, anyone to get her off his mind. _Hell any one would do as long as he could get over her since she never was coming for him. Yes that was what he was going to do! He would find someone_. _But who_? _He could ask Hermione who would be good for him, and have her find out if any has a thing for him. Yes it would be perfect_.

The silence of Harry's dorm room was broken as he shouted yes aloud, waking a disgruntled Seamus, and a miffed Dean. Apologizing to the pair, Harry rested back, ready to sleep, only his plan on his mind now.

When he woke the next morning, he only took the quickest of showers and time to get ready before rushing out to see Hermione sitting on a couch in the common room, reading a book on depression. "Hermione!"

"Hi ya Harry," she greeted with a cheery smile, looking up from her book. "What do you need?"

"Well it's more a question; do you think there are any girls in our year that would be good for me, you know, that has a crush on me or something?" His eyes flared as she sat and mused on it for a minute or so before looking back at him and shaking her head.

"In fact, yes Harry, I heard Lavender tell Parvati she had a crush on you not more than a day ago. But why do you ask?"

"No in particular reason, thanks though, I got to go, Dumbledore has a good announcement going on this morning, and I don't feel like missing it," He said, waving shortly before rushing off in the direction of the Great Hall, all thoughts on Lavender as he fled the common room.

That morning when she was greeted by Harry's gleaming face, Hermione was happy to see him in a good mood for once, but suspicious at what put him in such a mood. In need of finding out, she questioned everyone from his dorm, finding no luck from the boy, even Ron.

By the time Hermione had arrived to the Great Hall that morning Dumbledore was speaking, so she snuck to her seat in order of not being rude. Looking over her food at Harry all she saw was the same silly smirk he had rushed into the common room with that morning. He couldn't be happy that Lavender liked him; he was in love with Champagne so it couldn't have been that._Or could it? YES_. That would make sense for why he was so happy, he was going to pretend to like her and ask her out so he can go out with her till he got over Champagne.** _Oh he was horrible._**

Just as Hermione came to the conclusion her best friend was wicked, the entire hall burst into a fit of celebration at something said, looking about she saw all the students clapping and cheering. "What," she questioned Parvati who had been unknown to her seated beside her.

"Didn't you hear? We get a Halloween ball for all years, costumes required, oh how perfect!" The gossipy girl began, "I already know I am going with, I wonder who Draco Malfoy is going with though, isn't he just so hott?"

Wrinkling her nose at the mentioning of the blond prat she nodded in reply, because as much as she despised him, Malfoy was gorgeous, as Champagne loved to point out every time she snuck over and spent the night at the Gryffindor dorms with Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione at once whipped her head back in the direction of Harry, who was sipping his cup of Pumpkin juice and looking back at her, "So what made you think you could try and lie to her like that?"

Confused expression on his face Harry put the cup down to answer, "What?"

"I know your plan Harry, and its great you want to get over her, but not that way!" Hermione cried in her–know-everything-and-that's-wrong tone, starring pointedly at him.

Harry just barley choked from her words before sputtering out, "how on earth?"

"I am no fool Harry, believe me. It is wrong. But you know what, I can't stop you," and with that she tucked into her meal and paid no more attention to the matter as she had other things at mind, like how she would deal with Champagne during Ancient Runes first period that Friday morning.

It was two days to get a costume, but Champagne could pull it off. She was going to the costume ball as a princess and Draco said he would be her price, which she was happy to hear of, but didn't think he'd live up to it unless she asked him.

As Champagne wondered down the halls, her mind only on the ball, she managed to stumble right into a rushing Hermione who was grabbed her hand and pulled her along, seeing as they must both be late for their first period classes.

"Thanks," she said unpacking her needed books for the class as the two settled, just having made it on time.

Hermione had kept quiet most the period, to Champagnes pleasure, but just as she was celebrating mentally, the know-it-all turned to her and looked right into her eyes, "stop saying nothing is wrong. Admit and you feel better, I promise."

"_If I told you everything, you'd try and help, if I told you nothing, you'd demand Draco to fix it, so something_"

**Authors Note:** Okay! That was fun to write. Hope you enjoy it, I will get to work on the next part since…I NEED TO DO MY HAIR. So sorry for all who enjoyed && want some more. You will get it, eventually. **CHAPTER SUMMARYS AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERYONE. **


	2. what has been done is done

**The games you play princess**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! So get over it, I have, and READ MY 'FAKE && MADE UP' story. Thank you, have a nice day.

**Summary:** Jealousy takes the best of a young Harry Potter over his love of Champagne Frost, a student who arrived in his six year and he has just little past with that he can't get over. Now in seventh year he takes a horrid opportunity and ends up foiling his once wonderful friendship with the girl. Can he ever get her back?

**Authors Note:** DO ENJOY THIS STORY I CREATED FOR YOURS AND MY OWN PLEASURE.

**NOTE ON CHAPTER:** This chapter is where the story really begins to get back into their past as Harry tried to create a new future. In this one, THEY HAVE A DANCE.

I'm just a bad actor

stuck with a shitty script

all of my lines are cheap

&& the cast is weak

_**Senses fail**_

It was Sunday morning when Champagne was rushing about like crazy in order to find her things in her freezing Slytherin room. Organizing things as she applied her eye liner, she stabbed herself in the eye and winced in pain before giving up and applying her make-up with magic and cleaning up her mess with magic as well, even though she had promised to not be so dependent on it.

Settling back onto her bed, clad in boxers, the pair she had stolen from Draco and a wife beater, far to lazy to change yet. Waiting for someone to call for her need, she rested back and drifted into a light sleep.

_Draco was dancing across the flood, another girl in held in his arms. The two were so close to each other, him holding her in places he'd vowed only to hold Champagne. The blond clutched his shoulders as they went on; her head was rested lightly upon Draco's shoulder as the pair made a scene as they magnificently danced about. _

_Champagne felt her cheeks flare scarlet as balled her fists. Ripping the long gloves off her arms and tossing them behind her, she rammed past each student blocking her path towards Draco. Students all were shouting with rage as she stormed by, a look of pure death filling her eyes. _

_Draco continued to dance with the blond girl as Champagne finally disembarked at their location. Stopping in from of the pair, hers flared at him and he froze, dropping the girl straight to her arse. He looked in fear at the girl dressed as a princess, her tiara hanging from her well done hair, a cause of her pushing throw a crowd to get there in such a hurry. She drew her fist back and capped him one in the jaw at once. Other students rushed up and grabbed her and pulling her back as she scream, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! IT'S MORE THAN OVER; YOU WILL WISH DEATH UPON YOURSELF."_

_Whipping her wand from her pocket she shot a curse at him, Draco only nearly dogged as he, bringing awe to all students, broke into tears as he began to apologize to Champagne. She too now freely cried and Hermione had worked her way up to her and now comforted her, her shouting unsystematic threats the boy for what he had done. "You fucking liar!"_

_The red hair let the tiara fall from it as Champagne shook horribly, Draco sitting on his arse, his legs curled up, as he was in a human ball and just rocked back and forth. Hermione could no longer understand Champagne, but knew she had said over 20 times he was a liar and just as she thought Champagne quieted herself, the girl spoke up, "told me that he'd be up to the room, ten minutes. It wasn't ten minutes. It was two hours ago. He was here. He was here dancing with her. Why? 'Mione, why?"_

"_He is a lair."_

_Just as Hermione spoke her words, Harry ran into the Great Hall, calling Champagnes name as he took search of her._

Her eyes shot open as she sat up in the bed, noticing the other presence with her. It was Draco; she had just had a horrific dream of Draco, and now woke with him beside her. Afraid of what her dream meant, she lay back and rested her head. Thinking the short lived dream over, she turned on her side and tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder, waking him. "I am sorry, but I wanted to know something?"

Rubbing his hair from his tired, grey eyes, Draco sat up and stretched, nodding in approval of the wake-up and acceptance of her question before lying back and facing her.

"Well, would you ever lie to me?" Her words quivered with fear as the dream rushed through her head once more and she thought maybe he wasn't faithful.

"I couldn't ever. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just a bit curious is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I said it was nothing, now if you want nothing for morning release, than I suggest you keep going on, or else I'd like you to shut up and kiss me." Taking her command at once, the boy kissed her, having brushed his teeth before coming to see her.

Hermione had spoken earlier that morning to Draco, around seven, when she went down to the Slytherin dorms and had Pansy bring him out.

When the blond boy came out to see her, he was clothed in only a pair of boxers and his school cloak. Biting her lower lip and feeling a little guilty at how much she agreed with Champagne now at how adorable Malfoy really had looked in the morning when he got up. His hair was all messed up and he wouldn't open his eyes so he just looked at you through squints, looking like a confused little boy. Remembering why she came, the bushy haired teen straightened up, "I don't mean to bother you about this, but I think if you do it, than she will be much better, but just talk to her, saying you are here for her."

Shaking his head, Draco looked her over for a second and stepped back, "it is seven in the morning and you needed to tell me that? She told me everything is fine and she right now I can definitely tell you is lying in her bed, wearing my clothes, nothing harming her."

"Don't be so insensitive, I know its early, but I have a lot to do today, I expected same. Sorry," Hermione apologized.

He only nodded and rubbed at his eyes before saying he was going up to see her than. As he opened the portrait door her turned towards her, "Granger," called after her down, causing her to twist towards him, "if something is wrong, I will tell you tonight."

"Thanks," she said and trotted off towards her plans made for the rest of that Sunday morning.

Now that the couple had fully rested and had their fun, Draco was stirring from the bed as Champagne began to do so from the other side, throwing her self off the side of the bed in order to wake herself up a little more. Laughing at the extremes his girlfriend went through to be awake, Draco stretched his arms back and arched his back, yawning aloud.

Pansy and Millicent entered the room they had shared with Champagne and two other girls, whistling at Draco nearly naked body coming from the hangings. "What a body," Pansy said to Millicent, Draco striking a pose as Champagne whipped him over the head with a pillow.

"My body," she said, claiming him with a passionate kiss.

"How cute," Millicent said sweetly as she sorted through some of her clothing as the couple remained in each others hand looking at one another.

Those vast, grey eyes enraptured her as Champagne smiled beautifully up at her boyfriend. Giggling and resting her head in the crook of his neck, she realized how much she had changed her boyfriend, but it was all for the better. He wasn't some unbearable asshole anymore and seemed so much more pleasant to be around, even Hermione admitted it.

Pansy and Millicent talking in the background hadn't distracted Champagne from her thoughts, Draco was a wonderful person. She really did love him more than ever. The two were extremely compatible; they were so obviously in love. He would stay up all summer nights when she got sick and read her to her most favorite childhood stories as she lie sick in bed and would end up getting sick to so she ended up renting videos he loved and watched them with him, feeding him soup and such. His mother, Narcissa loved her very mush so, so when she spent a month there over the summer, the two stayed up one night very late sniggering over pictures of Draco as a small child, same bleached blond hair and grey eyes, rosy cheeks back than, and same cute smile.

It hurt to think that Draco was so oblivious to see Champagne's state of mind sometimes. Even when it was so evident she was a cutter, he seemed completely unaware and just treated her to a favorite dinner or a comedic movie for just the two of them. But it wasn't like she didn't use all the skin repaired spells she knew to hide all evidence and hid ever trace of it, she was a compulsive liar and it made her sick.

"You two plan on standing their all day in your nightwear, or are you going to lunch, since you so obviously missed breakfast?" Pansy cleared her throat after, the pair parting from one another and nodding.

"We will wait for you two downstairs," Millicent said before parting.

Draco dressed beside her bed, as Champagne did in the middle of the room. Pulling on blacks, white polka dotted skirt over her chilly legs. Glancing over to see Draco drawing her jeans over his skinny legs caused her to smirk at how sexy he looked in them. "Oh you look absolutely ravishing baby."

"As do you, every one walks around in their bras for shirts now, but no one compares to yours, have they gotten bigger over the past ten minutes?" Draco smirked at her rolling of eyes.

"No Draco, they remain D's still love."

"Dazzling"

Grabbing her desired top, she pulled on the electric blue, stomach long-sleeve over her white wife beater. Draco had on a tight-ish green shirt with the band name, **_From First To Last_,** upon it once she turned, the shirt she had gotten him for his birthday that year. Happy to see him in it, she floated over and gave him a squeeze with a kiss. "Now, where are my boots for this skirt at?"

"I would so know, since I sort your shoes out for you all the time babe," Draco announced as he made his way past her, collecting their jackets from the top of her trunk and tossing over her jacket as he swung his over her shoulders and zipped it up.

"Oh shut up," Champagne said putting on her jacket, looking under the bed to see her white boats she loved to wear with her dress. Pulling them on she looked up at Draco, "oh I can't wait for tonight, can you baby?"

"It will be fun."

"Don't sound so excited sweetheart, you might just explode your mind with that kind enthusiasm."

"I don't do it to offend you, it's just that yes it will be fun, but I am not excited like you may be."

"I know Draco dear; let's go get something to eat, okay?"

"Yes."

Ron did wonder what made him do the thing he did for his girlfriend. Like now especially, since he was dressed as Brain from some band named the **_Dresden Dolls,_** white make-up all over his face as he had on eye make-up as well, a tux suiting him as well. He must have looked ridiculous by the grins he received from fellow Gryffindors as he waited in the common room for her to come down.

"Nice outfit Ron," Harry said from behind him, looking him over in the front, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh shut up," he said, smacking Harry on the side of the head.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, her face as white as his own was in shock as she strode down the stairs. "You know, Champagne gets her boyfriend to willingly dress up with her as a couple and he has no problem with it and is most likely not beating up his best friend over it."

"Well Champagne is a princess for Halloween, not some weird chick who shaved off her eyebrows," Ron retorted.

"That may be true but I am sure Malfoy would have rather have been what he chose instead of what she chose," Hermione fought back.

"Than he should have"

"Same with you," Harry announced.

"You two are just unreasonable, come on, let's get there before it starts. Harry you need to wait for Lavender?"

"No, I am here," Lavender proclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed as a Barbie doll, her hair dyed a bright blond color that swished behind her head as her pink heels clicked on the floor when she ran up to the group, her tight white dress clinging onto her as the colors clothes did to them.

"Okay then, lets go," Hermione said directing the group with her with her hands in the direction of the exit.

Pumpkins and goblins, with their eerie glowing eyes watched over the hall as students danced like maniacs to the loud music playing. Candles floated above, giving them light to not step on each others toes and break them, but the hall remained dim. The whole hall was different; the normal school banners for the house that embellished the walls were now replaced with those of the scariest of creatures, as tables had moved to all corners, as punch and food tables. The dance floor was vast with the sides lit up and the entire student body aboard it.

Champagne stood in the entrance way to the gorgeously done hall, clinging to her boyfriends hand as if she was about to be snatched away by Voldemort and killed at once if she wasn't holding onto him. Draco smiled at the thought of her crying if he let go of her. How her perfectly curled hair fell from the bun she spent an hour putting it up into, tiara in front just fell out as she cried on her knees, running her glittery make-up. Her beautiful sapphire dress would tear at the knees and its golden tie back lace torn off as she screamed at the thought of being taken by Voldemort. Thinking of such a thing happening to his girlfriend caused him to wince back as she swung his arm and looked up at him.

"What's the face for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Psh, come on," she than pulled the two of them onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on and latched onto him, resting her head upon his shoulder and just dancing along with him.

The night went of wonderful, everything against her dream, and as it rounded twelve o'clock, Draco and Champagne were resting at a table set up for all those who weren't dancing, but weren't cruising the buffet. Resting back into Draco's grip, she watched the couples all to the wrong beat and as if they couldn't hear but enjoying themselves because their date was just doing the same. Encumbered with the thought she did the same, Draco reassured her by pointing out how blinded they all were at the dance they did and how him and her were nothing like them. "How can someone dance so gracelessly and not notice they appear like a fool?"

"I guess it's the same thing with you and your hair, you don't realize by caring so much you look like such a fool, but a cute one," she said, turning her head to face him and taking a lock of hair into her tiny palms to play with. "But than again, God am I happy with you do, I love you hair."

"That is because it is perfect," Draco announced with such pride.

"You say it like I didn't know."

Looking into those gleaming silver orbs, Champagne's heart dropped. She had not a clue what she'd do if she could never see those eyes once again. Her life wouldn't be right. It would be like trying to live without eating, sure she skimmed over it when it was wrong to her, but she couldn't live without it and would just drop dead from its departure of her existence. A feeling came over her and at once she pulled Draco face to hers and kissed him, passionately, claiming him as hers.

Hermione had been passing when she saw Champagne just take Draco into her hands and make her move upon him. The two were just the cutest of couples. Even if Draco was a malicious bastard most of the time, they still remained a perfect item.

One thing always got to her though, how Draco dropped all rude and demeaning things once Champagne was around and was so, she had no word to explain such a change in personality. He didn't become anyone new, he just wasn't the Malfoy she grew up knowing. She enjoyed having Champagne come to school, because now he wasn't a prick towards her and actually helped her a lot with issues of Ron and came to her with situations dealing with Champagne.

Harry never enjoyed her taking to him nicely well, even Ron was better around Malfoy, they no longer bickered and would play chess occasionally together. That just fed the monster inside Harry and not nearly a month back Harry had attacked them verbally over it, just envious over the relationship Draco bound himself to with Champagne.

Come to realization that she had been starring at the couple for five minutes holding a glad on pumpkin juice, Hermione quickly scurried off toward where she had been sitting with Ron, only to find a rather irritated Ron and a snogging pair she assumed was Harry and Lavender. "Sorry love, something distracted me."

"That's okay, these two bloody know nothing aside from snog and eat, so with out you, things are a bit of a bore," Ron confessed, Hermione tossing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Awe how cute"

_Why on earth had Hermione been staring at him and Champagne? She looked…looked like she was happy to see him, happy that they were with each other. But that's not what she had shouted the night he asked Champagne to be his girlfriend. She said he could fuck a kindergartener and spend life with them and not her best friend, _Draco thought. Looking in the direction of Hermione and her boyfriend just cuddled each other like he and Champagne currently were.

Draco knew Hermione didn't feel that way towards his and Champagne's relationship, but never did she seem as radiant about it before. Of course the two went to each other over their couple problems, as odd it may seem since they never even referred to each other by proper name.

When he had asked Champagne out, he could just remember the expression Hermione wore on her face, it was like horror in full dosage, and she screamed horrid remarks about him. Putting him down and thinking aloud at how they could possibly date.

It was rather funny for both Draco and Champagne to watch such a scene. Finally after everything cooled down, Champagne had Hermione apologize and the two ended up benefiting from it. Champagne to this day still teased Hermione at such a complete outburst and Draco lags on the thought of it.

Going back into thought of his first day of being Champagne's boyfriend, he remembered the sense of complicity between the both of them. They were at once bonded without words or ropes to tie them down. He knew he could never feel this way about anyone else, he let her call him pet names, play with his hair, eat his food, tell him what to do, and so many other things he'd never in his life let any other woman aside form Champagne do. His life was fulfilled by having her in his life, and she needed to know it.

Looking down at her head resting upon the crook of his neck, Draco knew at once what he was going to do. _He was going to ask Champagne to marry him._

Hermione was bewildered from the sight before her. Draco Malfoy was blushing as he bit her fingernails and looked on her waiting for a response. Draco wanted to ask Champagne to marry him, but he had no clue how to go about the subject. "I will help. For one thing."

"Anything," Draco blurted.

"Call me Hermione and we can get to wedding planning," she stuck her hand out, hoping for him to take and shake with his own in agreement.

To her pleasure he did just so, "Okay Gr- Hermione, now. HOW SHOULD I DO THIS?"

Smirking at Draco, Hermione knew _this was going to be a long day_, "Well, when do you want to do it, because when she is 80 she remembers only such few dates, when you get married, when she was proposed to, her children's birthdates, and yours."

"Well I want to do it now, but I want a hand carved ring for her, and that takes some time without threatening."

"Well, its November 10th right?"

"Yes, I believe so, what does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked, checking the corridor with a quick look-over, just noticing he was conversing something he wanted to be a surprise aloud in such an immense corridor.

"Here, let's meet tonight, uhm the Room of Requirement, at 11," Hermione offered.

"Okay, be there."

Anticipating his meeting with Hermione that night, Draco may have been a little bypassing towards Champagne the rest of the day and when she came to him rather upset, he dismissed it a little to quickly, it being late and he was supposed to be getting ready to meet Hermione.

"You know what Draco, forget it, do whatever you are rushing to get to, but I wont be here when you find I am of the right quality to speak with and remember I am your girlfriend!" Champagne shouted at him as he put a sweatshirt on his room. She did not cross her arms and smirk at him as she did usually when they fought, instead she slammed the door in his face as he was about to apologize and left the Slytherin dungeons all together.

His stomach turned upside from the argument, Draco went in search of Champagne but bumped into Hermione on his way up a flight of stairs to the third floor, "oh hey."

"Come on lets get going," Hermione said.

"I need to find Champagne," Draco said anxiously.

"Don't sound so upset, she is in the Gryffindor tower, Collin let her in and at once she was crying to Harry about how bad a friend she has been to him. She hasn't fled the country, now come on if you want to ask her to marry you, I think you shouldn't do it when she is real upset." Hermione grasped the boys arm and pulled him along till he walked freely in their direction.

Draco wasn't the best at picking dates to ask Champagne to marry him, but he had some great ideas at doing it. "Well, I guess Christmas would be good."

"Yes! That would be perfect Draco, now how should you ask her?" Hermione said, taking the plans down in notes.

"When she wakes up, I can offer to spend the morning with you guys and than when we get there, I can have her owl her a letter that has shrunken automatic car controller with the instructions 'Enlarge and turn on to use.' So it ends up in the room and I pick up the ring from the inside and get on my knee and ask her," Draco said mustering up all the thoughts he had planned out that night and before when ever such a thought crossed his mind and smiled proudly at Hermione.

"All right, perfect. Tomorrow we go to the jewelers and get that ring order in and you can pick it up later?"

"Okay, well I better get back and apologize."

"Of course, see you then."

With that the pair departed from their plan making and went to their respective houses for a night of rest. But as Draco found himself alone in the Slytherin common room, and informed Champagne had yet to arrive back from the Gryffindor tower, all plans of any sleep were put on hold.

Angrily taking seat on a black leather couch, Draco starred pointlessly at the portrait hole, waiting for her arrival any moment.

Bright sun shown through the window of the Slytherin common room, tear Draco from his sleep to find he had dozed off in waiting up for Champagne, who had obviously not arrived back. Completely enraged by such an idea, he at once fled to the Gryffindor tower, waiting for the first fool to pass through so he could slip by and get in to get an explanation.

Of course said plan was harder than thought, no one came or go in an hour, and just as he was about to give up hope, out comes Colin Creevy, and at once Draco dashed inside, earning some gasps from first through fifth years. Hermione rolling her eyes at the boy as she came from the steps, "She slept in my room. She had gone up there to see me, wrote me this little note, and fell asleep on it."

"Nothing…including, well you know?" He asked awkwardly.

"No Draco, nothing along the lines of that. She is up, just showering; I bet she will be down any minute. You on the other hand, should be caring about the appearance, that look is gruesome for your perfect reputation Draco."

"Oh, right."

Draco seemed so busy up until the day before Christmas that Champagne spent her days with Harry now instead of her boyfriend and talked at night to him. But these were nothing like the talks they once had, his mind was somewhere else. With someone else. Maybe Draco had found the girl from Champagne's dream and was prancing around all in love with her. _Pish Posh. No…it was possible. All the signs were there. Less talking. Less time spent together. Less meaningful words. Less sex. Oh even, less time eating with one another. For all Champagne knew, Draco's heart could be given to someone other woman and it took her that long to come around._

Crying into her palms as she sat alone at the lake where she was to meet Harry three hours back, Champagne screamed out, louder than she thought imaginable. Pointing her wand at a rock she transfigured it into a razorblade and took fury out on herself, tears rolling down her cheeks as she dropped into a heap upon the white snow, which faded into a scarlet as she let herself bleed.

Harry knew he was late, very late, but also knew Champagne wouldn't leave. So as he rounded the corner of the breezeway, running in the direction of the lake, he was first to see a puddle of red surrounding the limp body of a girl dressed so unsuitably for such temperature.

He ran to her body, turning her on her back to see her face, mascara and eye liner dripping down it mixed with tears. Her lips were a bright red from the cold which caused him to grasp her naked arms, collecting blood on his fingers as he held them, ripping his jacket off his back he put it on her and at once swooped her up in his arms and fled to the hospital wing, not a minute to waste.

Pacing about the waiting room of the Hospital Wing, Harry's mind was filled with thoughts. _Champagne was a cutter? Was it her first time? Why would she ever cut herself? Was it over Draco? YES! That bastard got to her, ignoring her, off doing things he never spoke of, it was about time she realized, but not that way_Anger coursed through his body when he thought of how horrid and disgraceful a person must be to do such harm to such a beauty and not even care that she had gave it such a worried thought let alone lay bleeding on a hospital wing bed over it.

The anger mounting up inside him, Harry rushed from the room in search of Draco. He was ready to do anything, what ever his heart felt right in fighting for. Finding Draco in the library with Hermione, looking at something in a small box, Harry was infuriated that Hermione was speaking with such a git. Walking up behind the pair, he lightly tapped Draco on the shoulder, the boy turning around and closing the small velvet red box and pocketing it, "Ye-

Draco was un capable of finishing his sentence as Harry punched him right in the jaw, causing Hermione to screech and fling herself on top of him, crashing them both upon the floor, her holding his hands back as he writhed to escape her grasp.

"What the fuck Potter?" Draco shrieked, holding his bloody mouth in his hand.

"Serves you right," he retorted, "she bleed more than that over you!"

"Who?" Both Draco and Hermione asked in unison.

"You fucking prick, YOUR GIRLFRIEND. The limp body lying on a bed in the hospital wing, blood loss keeping her there for a bit," Harry snapped.

"What?" Draco's voice was shaky as he knelt beside Harry.

"You damn well heard me, cut her arms up pretty well, 62 on each other, how she got them even in such a rage she must have been in when she did it, I don't know, but I sure as hell know she had been stressed over you too much," Harry spat. "Not being there, other stuff more important than her."

**SMACK!** "DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? SHE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE. WHY HAVE I BEENAVOIDING HER, I AM AFRAID."

"Of what?"

"ABOUT BLOWING THIS," Draco said, tossing the red box on Harry's chest, Hermione letting a hand free in which Harry used to grasp the box and open it.

Shocked the boy did not answer, instead gawked, looking from Hermione to the box to Draco to the blood lip he gave Draco back to the box, "I am sorry,I really didn't know. It's just I never have seen her like that before, she couldn't move, but she was awake, she couldn't speak, but she could hear me talking to her. She was in pain, and I thought you were to blame. I am sorry, I doubted you."

"Take me to her," Draco demanded.

"What?"

"Take me to her. Hermione, come with us. We can deal with this later, I want to see her."

"Right, right!"

Fear, anger, and pain coursed through Draco body as he paced about the waiting room of the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Harry whispering to each other on the bench beside him. _What is Pomfrey can't do anything? What if Champagne hates him? What if she doesn't say yes? Oh god, what would he do if she said no?_He could no longer handle his anxiousness and at once burst into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey sputtering rude comments his way.

Passing by the wench, he found himself standing before Champagne's resting body, she lay so still, so motionless; she was like a delicate angel. Her arms were gauzed up so he could not see her injuries. Afraid of everything else, Draco dropped down to her level and kissed her lips softly, bringing her back to reality. "I am sorry, that you thought I don't love you, but I need you to know, I love you more than I love air."

Unable to conjure up words to comeback at him with, she just melted as he scooped her up in his arms, pulling her from the bed. "I am sorry, for ever doubting it. I missed you."

"Believe I missed you too, but you will see everything will be better."

"Okay," she said, needing that reassurance, her body all ready giving in to Draco.

It was Christmas, her favorite of Holiday's and Champagne woke up to her boyfriends arm protectively around her as they had fallen asleep in that manner after incredible make-up sex. Kissing Draco's head lightly she grabbed some her robe, threw it over her shoulders and took her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom.

Emerging a near hour and a half later Champagne found herself greeted by fully dressed Draco, grinning at her, "come on, I told Hermione we would be there once we got up."

"Alright love," Champagne said, at once be dragged off by Draco towards the Gryffindor tower were a gitty Hermione waited for the arrival, letting them in at once.

The couples all opened their gifts, Harry receiving a broom-cleaning kit form Lavender that he now clung to his chest, Ron receiving the ring that Hermione's family passed down in every generation, a gift so meaningful to him he forgot how to speak for a moment as the small bear he got Hermione praised her and gave her candies and explain Ron's love for her. Champagne had gotten Draco three pairs of girls jeans, a small heart with their names upon it that shown and sang every time he touched it, and a choker necklace with his name on it.

Champagne was seated on the Gryffindor couch, wrapped up in Hermione's blanket she brought down for her with the teddy bear Draco had gotten her last Valentines day, wearing the bracelet he gave her, and eating the candy from the small real-life like puppy with a bag of chocolate's on its back in a sack. Cuddling the puppy in her lap, she called her boyfriend back over from where he was talking to Hermione, and at once he ran to her, "yes hun?" Not answering but instead pulling him to her and kissing him, she said she loved him and told him to go back to Hermione.

Just as the puppy in Champagne's arms licked her nose, a letter dropped on her lap from an owl she hadn't noticed it's entering. She ripped open the envelope to have a small control drop onto her lap with a sheet of paper.

_**Enlarge and turn on to use.**_

Going through with the instructions, she heard a faint pretend car noise, growing louder and louder till the car stopped before her and Draco now was there as well, as if moving without her capability to notice.

Dropping to his knee in front of her, Draco took a velvet red box from the teeny, blue car and opened it up to her. A gold rind with a large, hand cut white diamond in-between two emeralds. On this diamond was hers&Draco's names in gold. Gapping at the ring, Draco raised it to her, "Champagne, will you marry me?"

**AUTHORS NOTE:** What will Champagne say? How will things go over? OH READ ON.


	3. oh life is new

**The games you play princess**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! So get over it, I have, and READ MY 'FAKE && MADE UP' story. Thank you, have a nice day.

**Summary:** Jealousy takes the best of a young Harry Potter over his love of Champagne Frost, a student who arrived in his six year and he has just little past with that he can't get over. Now in seventh year he takes a horrid opportunity and ends up foiling his once wonderful friendship with the girl. Can he ever get her back?

**Authors Note:** DO ENJOY THIS STORY I CREATED FOR YOURS AND MY OWN PLEASURE.

**NOTE ON CHAPTER:** STORY CHANGED! Harry isn't our main character. Draco and Champagne are. OKAY ANY WAY, Champagne gives Draco the answer.

I'm just a bad actor

stuck with a shitty script

all of my lines are cheap

&& the cast is weak

_**Senses fail**_

Dropping to his knee in front of her, Draco took a velvet red box from the teeny, blue car and opened it up to her. A gold rind with a large, hand cut white diamond in-between two emeralds. On this diamond was her & Draco's names in gold. Gapping at the ring, Draco raised it to her, "Champagne, will you marry me?"

Breathe coming hard for her, Champagne shook her head violently and tried with all her might to answer Draco, 'yes,' but ended up giving him more of a faint 'ey-s.' Biting her lower lip, as Draco placed the gorgeous ring upon her finger Champagne found herself ready to faint.

Pushing the covers to the side and taking the dog from her lap and placing it aside the two of them, Draco leaned in to kiss her so passionately. The two got so into the kiss, the only reason they stopped was the grunt from behind them as both had begun to de clothe themselves.

Her cheeks ever so scarlet, Champagne pulled her shirt back on and sat back on the couch, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "Sorry," she managed to spit out.

"Its fine, you two are engaged!" Hermione said cheerily, clapping her hands at their relationship being taken to the next limit.

"You knew," Draco muttered, kissing Champagne's neck was the two began at it once more.

"Well, you asked me for help," Hermione began, ignoring the fact neither of the couple was listening anymore, "it was rather funny and pathetic, you should have seen him Champagne. He came up with the idea of how to ask you, but I really helped him get himself together and went with him when he got you that ring."

Harry and Lavender now had quit paying attention as well and now were snogging as Champagne and Draco were as well. Ron just huffed as Hermione continued to speak to the couple. Finally tired of just listening to her go one and on, Ron grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulders and kissed her.

By the time the rest of the Gryffindors were awake that morning, they came to see three sites immediately at the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. One was a half naked Draco and Champagne nearly shagging each other on their, now soiled, couch. The second had been the dangerous Harry and Lavender, rolling about the floors of the room as students nearly tripped and broke then legs from them. And the last had been Hermione and Ron, on top the table snogging like mad.

A little grossed out, Ginny cleared her throat, receiving not one sign of acknowledgement from the couples. Annoyed, she cleared her throat much louder, still not getting noticed. Finally, fed up, she shouted out, "GET A ROOM, ALL OF YOU!"

Champagne was first to come to her senses. Rushing to get clothed again, she began spitting apologies, seeing as she was just about to fuck her boyfriend in the common room of not even her own house. Taking him by the wrist and scooping up all their gifts, Champagne rushed for the portrait entrance, "so sorry, thanks for having us!"

Ranting on what they had just done for ten minutes, Draco broke into laughter at his girlfriend's antics, "DRACO? How can you laugh at how rude we just were? Ready to have sex on their house couch? Come on…"

"That'd have been funny to see their faces if we did, I can just picture it now," he claimed, bursting in fits of laughter which he couldn't recover from, even though Champagne shouted for him to do so.

"FINE! Well maybe it is a little. That would have been hilarious to see Ron look up from Hermione to see you sexy bum waving around as we go at it. I can just hear him screaming now."

"He wouldn't be the only one, 'oh Draco! OH FUCKING MERLIN! DRACO, DRACO!' But he may be louder. Aside from that night in my dorm, Blaise still talks about it to this day!" Draco taunted.

"I am not the only one Draco, 'oh fucking Merlin, bend like that again! CHAMPAGNE' isn't even the start," Champagne laughed.

"Want a bet?"

"Where were we?" Champagne said, pushing him unto her bead and kneeling over his body, trailing kisses down his collar bone.

"Farther than that," Draco panted.

"Oh yes," Champagne said, kissing his lips lightly before pressing her finger to them, stepping onto her feet and tearing herself of all clothing. Tearing his pants from his body, she knelt above him once more, trailing kisses all the way down his body, right to his manhood, and right before she took him whole she kissed the tip of his manhood.

As they moved on, the pair began one of the sex experiences they would never soon forget. For more purposes that it was they day they got engaged.

Four weeks had passed since Draco had asked Champagne to marry him, and every day of it tore Harry apart just a little more. It had consumed his everything and was all he thought about, just seeing the pair basically eat each other in front of him.

He hadn't really understood the feeling at first. It was more of a yearning at first. Like he needed something but couldn't get just what it was. It wasn't till he overheard a private conversation between Hermione and Champagne one night.

_Harry had been drying himself off after Qudditch match, last one in the locker rooms that day, when he heard two of his close friends enter the room. Staying in the entrance, he moved closer, ready to greet them when he heard one say, "No one is around right?" It was Champagne, her voice was so shaky, like that night she came crying to him. Something was happening that she only wanted Hermione to know, because she wanted it fixed._

"_No, I am sure I saw everyone leave the locker room." Harry shifted his weight onto his other foot as he backed up, unsure if they were going any further into the room._

"_Well, you see, I was supposed to get my period two days after Draco asked me to marry him, right?" Oh gods, she may be having a miniature Malfoy Harry thought._

"_Yeah," he heard Hermione's concerned voice answer back._

"_Well, you see I haven't gotten it, so two days ago I took a pregnancy test…" Champagnes voice came, worried Harry proceed forward again, listening intently as he heard Champagne cry quietly and Hermione comfort her._

"_I can't believe I didn't use protection, we do all the time, or use a charm or quick spell. How am I going to tell him, 'Guess what honey bunny, I am having your son!' I have no clue how to go about this, Hermione you are the only person I thought I could tell this, I need your help!" Champagne was now crying heavily, Hermione obviously holding her closely and saying comforting things, like 'I will,' and 'you will get through this.'_

Harry hardly understood why he felt so broken up about it. So she was going to marry and have the son of Draco, it's not that big a thing. **It was more. **He had thought he'd been over her long back, but that thought was long dead. He just couldn't feel right around her anymore, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt, she was getting married and having a kid, he just needed to vent. **He needed something.**

Hermione smiled at the work she had done, she was throwing an all-four-house-parties party and members from all the houses had shown up. After hours of dancing and drinking and just having plain fun they all settled into a large circle, Pansy summoning everyone with a game of truth or dare.

Settling down, she was the first one to go, looking around the circle she chose Seamus. Who at once chose dare and ended up having to kiss Dean. Now, it was Seamus turn to chose, and looking straight forward his eyes landed on Champagne who was cuddled up with Draco on a couch. "Champagne, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said curtly, waiting for his response.

His mind at once flashing towards what the girl possessed many girls at Hogwarts hadn't, some large breasts, "flash us all."

"HEY! THAT IS MY FIANCE YOU ARE TRYING TO GET TO SHOW OFF TO YOU!" Draco shrieked, Champagne just rolling her eyes at him and pushing him backwards in hopes he wouldn't attack the Irish boy.

"It's not like he dared me to have guys lick my breast, WHICH WON'T HAPPEN, he just wants me to flash him hun," and with that the girl rose from her seat, pulled up her _ Senses Fail_tee-shirt and lifted up her bra for a moment, than pulled both back on.

All the boys gapped for a moment as some girls looked on in pure jealousy and others turned back around, not having watched. "Biggest I have ever seen at this school" was a comment a Ravenclaw announced.

"First and last time ANY OF YOU fucking get to see them," Draco announced.

"Now Draco calm yourself," Champagne said kindly before looking over the crowd, her eyes landing on Ron, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said not wanting to have to kiss a guy.

"Is it true you and Hermione are hiding that engagement behind all our backs and haven't told Harry either?" Champagne raised a brow as all eyes fell on Ron whose face was turning scarlet as he mumbled yes, "I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"YES!" He screamed, embarrassed everyone knew of his engagement to Hermione when he wanted a small wedding with not everyone knowing of it.

The night went on with more embarrassing truths and entertaining dares, but now the last truth fell on Champagne, who over the night must have angered Harry as the glint in his eyes shown brightly at her as she answer truth to his question of truth or dare. His voice sharpened before he began, "Isn't it true that you are pregnant his child?" Nodding at Draco when he spoke.

Champagne froze, her body tensing in Draco's hold, her mind freezing as she turned to look at Draco, who wore a shocked expression as the crowd waited for her answer. Unable to speak she ran from the situation, running from all her fears, running straight for her guidance. A blade and a marble white floor waiting to hold her as long as she needed.

Harry felt horrible, he didn't know what made him ask it, he didn't mean to make her cry he really hadn't. When she ran from the room, the first thing he wanted to do was throw up, but Hermione slap kept from retrieving his goals. "HOW DARE YOU?" She bellowed at him, ready to smack him once more, "I can't believe you'd do something so low!"

Draco was stuck in the position she had left him in, he was on the couch confused, that is till Hermione turned to him, "GO FOLLOW HER! She can be stupid when she is upset. Don't you remember?"

Nodding, the blonde ran in the direction Champagne had left in, fleeing towards her bathroom at once. At arrival he was met with the sight of a blade in a puddle of blood as a body lay limp beside it. Crouching down and cleaning up the blood, holding her to his chest, Draco cried with the tears Champagne cried inside.

Champagne woke moments later, to feel Draco's warmth against her body as he cradled her to him. "Draco?"

"Champagne, you promised."

"I kept it from you, a whole month; I kept my little secret…our little secret from you. I didn't want to do this to myself, it's just. Since I was 12, I have come to a blade for guidance and let the floor cradle me, the way you do now. I didn't know how to confide in someone else, I still don't. I need your help at this Draco. I need to grow up and become a mother."

Draco let her cry for a while on him before he reassured, "its okay, any time you think this is necessary, I want you to come to me, for yours and our baby's health. I just wish you had told me about the baby earlier, the only thing you may not know about me, is the fact at how much I want a baby. I feel the need to give a child the childhood I was deprived from the beatings and scoldings I received for nothing."

Slinging her arms around his neck, she kissed him sweetly, "I am so happy you feel that way. It's good we are getting married, we will be married and than the baby will be born, so I am guessing we will have a house by than, our fortunes able to pay for a home to take care of our baby together."

"We get to have a family. You know, there is no one else in the world I would rather start a family with besides you."

"You are the only one I would have a family with and father my children with," and at once the couple were snogging like crazy, holding onto each other for life.

Harry had tried over the next three months to apologize to Champagne, even though she accepted the apology the first time, she no longer spent her time with him, she wouldn't smile and wave at him in the halls, she asked to have her seat moved in Potions, and no longer made eye contact with him. After begging her to talk to him again, Harry felt defeated when she simply made a noise at him and went about writing in her notebook as she looked at a book about Pregnancy.

"Champagne, I know what I did was wrong to you, but it just slipped out I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I know you forgave me a while ago, but you haven't been Champagne to me any more. I don't know, I mean it's just, awkward," he said, seating himself in the chair beside her.

"Harry," she said, trying to stand but incapable of getting up seeing as she was already overgrown for being four months along, "can you help, I have a ultrasound today, and well, you are right, I accepted your apology, I shouldn't have been such a bitch. Draco has come down with the flu so he can't come with me, will you?"

"Of course," Harry agreed, beaming with joy that she was speaking with him again. Jumping form his seat he helped her up from her seat, "when are we going?"

"Now, I have a carriage waiting outside for me, but I couldn't get up before." She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh of course, let's go!" Harry said, grabbing her things for her and nudging her along.

It was Harry's first time in the department of St. Mungos, since Champagne was the first person who wanted him to go with her to the hospital for an ultrasound. They were greeted by an overly happy nurse who led them into a large white room, a huge machine beside a bed in the room, which he assumed was the ultrasound machine.

The pair waited in the cold, Harry offering blankets found to Champagne, for the doctor to arrive. After a good half an hour the pair were greeted by a man dressed in a suit, white cloak slung over his shoulders. "Champagne, lie on back and I will have the nurse prep you real quick while I wash up."

Harry stood back watching the nurse and doctor apply some goo to Champagne's stomach than take the machine's attachment to the good upon her stomach and glide it over her stomach, a image upon the ultrasound machine coming up. "it seems you aren't having just one baby Champagne dear, you are having twins!" The doctor announced, shutting the machine off, "two healthy twins, as it looks a boy and a girl."

"Oh Harry! I am having twins!" She cried, the smile on her face widening, "oh I can't wait to tell Draco, how excited he will be!"

"It's wonderful." He said, trying to sound happy for her, "let's go grab a bite to eat?"

"Okay Harry, I am glad I asked you to come with me today, I don't think anyone else would be so sweet after seeing my fat-baby-filled stomach and still want to eat."

"Oh come on, your stomach isn't fat, it is just babyfied, nothing wrong with that, no come on lets eat!"

Limiting herself to a healthy meal, Champagne tucked into salad as she awaited her chicken to finish cooking. Harry had ordered a burger and was rapidly tearing it apart as he ate. She had really missed hanging out with him, finding that out by having to watch him eat just gave Champagne a pleasant sensation. Her and Harry hadn't hung out in three months and she was all to blame.

Of course, Harry had gone off and blabbed to all the houses she was pregnant. They all could have found out in time, like when they got invited to a baby shower, since she had planned on using a pregnancy hiding spell, but was told they could harm the baby over time so she refused it and grew huge. Aside from being upset at that, she didn't really know why she hadn't been herself around him and ignored him.

It wasn't like those feelings of love for the boy remained, Champagne knew that far to well, she wouldn't have said yes to Draco if she didn't, but she didn't know what feelings remained for the boy. He was her best friend one week, her fear the next, her pain another, and her life one more. She couldn't really understand their friendship, but knew it had to be strong if he spent three months trying to prove it.

Maybe Harry had something for her. _No way, he just thinks of it as a friendship. But maybe, maybe he really did. It was a good three months of trying. _Torn from her thoughts Champagne heard Harry clear his throat, "Champagne, why the pregnancies of witches only 6 months long and not the muggle nine?"

Shaking her head to get the other thoughts out of her mind, Champagne mused at the question than her mothers words struck her, "Muggles do it the hard way, witches do take it easy, but a baby needs 'me' so it gets time in the belly."

"Where did you learn that one?" Harry asked amused by her little rhyme.

"My mum taught me it when I was nine, I asked the same thing as you Harry, except I had a Barbie in hand and a blanket up my shirt." At this both of them broke into laughter.

Over the month of passing, Champagne and Harry hung out a lot more and seemed to be having a great friendship going, at least as Hermione saw it. So around the beginning of May she went to Draco, knowing he was alone since Harry and Champagne had gone out because Harry's birthday was coming up and Champagne owed him a good gift. Finding the boy alone in the library, drowsily looking over Real Estate, she dropped her notebooks on the desk with a thud, earning a look of annoyance from the boy, "Sorry, but I have something you will love to hear."

"What is it?" he looked half concerned, half wanting her to leave so he'd do anything to get her to go. Hermione just shoved that to the back of her mind and opened up her notebook. Names were scribbled down across one page that said people at the top. "This is?"

"A list of people, you see, well I was thinking, at the room of requirement, we can throw Champagne a nice Baby Shower, and these are the people I know she is actually friends with and cares about."

"Give it here," he said, taking the book from her and reading over the names, "Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and I are the only Slytherins invited."

"Well I was planning on not inviting you but than I remembered you were the reason for the party," Hermione said with a laugh, "well, you guys are the only ones she likes from the Slytherin house."

"Really?"

"Of course, most of you are prats."

"Oh, I see where she gets the positive attitude of the house from."

"If she hangs out with Gryffindors more, than others options don't apply to her since you hate us Gryffindorks," Hermione mocked.

"Sorry about that, I was such a prat," he said with a blush.

"That's all right."

"So about this party, how do we set it up without her knowing?"

"Well see her and Harry spend loads of time together, so I was thinking we tell Harry to take her out shopping for baby stuff, since I know she has been begging you to but you were trying to make your own Baby Shower plans, but had no clue how to go about it."

"Brilliant."

"So I wrote a list of all things needed and you need to go out and get them, I can do invitations and get them out, next Saturday is the party date, we have 10 days exactly to get everyone in the Room of Requirement by 4:00 P.M for Champagne's Surprise Baby Shower." Hermione than shoved the list of supplies into the boys face, "And don't pick a house without a pool, believe me."

"All-right Ms. Know-it-all-soon-to-be-Weasley, I have a bit of stuff to get started, wait tell me no mum and dads are invited?"

"And have your crazy father in here? I think not!"

"Good"

"By the way Draco, I am the maid of Honor in your wedding; Millicent, Pansy, and Ginny are the bridesmaids. So you better give Champagne's mum the answer to your best men."

"Thank-you"

Draco and Hermione had gotten everyone to make it to the party and were managing to finish setting up on time. The buffet was set up with foods the Hermione claimed where appropriate for a baby shower and the tables were all set up for groups of five to sit at and eat when everything was finished.

Dumbledore had just entered the room when Hermione was rounding up everybody said that Harry and Champagne were on their way, or should be at least. "What gorgeous decorations for Champagne's surprise shower," he complimented, his eyes glittering as sun poured into the room.

"Thank-you professor," Hermione said, snatching up all credit for the surprise party.

"I suppose Ms. Champagne is on her way here?"

"We sent her out for a bit of shopping with Harry Sr., I am sure they will be here any minute."

"Oh they better," Draco said under his breathe.

It wasn't had at all for Harry to get Champagne out to Magic Baby Emporium, but getting her home was full on other story. She had been picking a bed out at one minute than the next she was running and collecting little girls and boys clothing. Dropping all stuffed animals and clothes on Harry as he tried to check his watch. By the time the found the watch it was 3:30 and Draco told him to be out of there by then and take her back to Hogwarts for the party. "Champagne, let's pay."

"But we just got started Harry, I haven't even got a bed for my twins!" She shrieked at him, dropping bottles onto his load.

"I know, but you can buy that with Draco, he told me he was going to take you out tomorrow," Harry said, trying to think up better lies to get her to leave.

"Harry, I need this stuff! Come one Shaun and Melanie need matches shirts that say twins on them! Look at these Chuck Taylors, I didn't know magic stores carried muggle shoes, but look at them! Oh blue, green, pink, white, red, yellow! I will take them all!" She said picking every color and tossing them into a basket she had. Looking over the store nodded her head at unspoken words, "they need blankets!"

"You have seven Champagne!" Harry cried.

"One more!"

"Fine, Champagne we need to leave after this, I think my toes will fall off from all the walking and carrying."

"You don't expect me to carry all of this stuff, I am a pregnant woman!" Champagne cried, picking up a light purple blanket and eyeing it before tossing it down and snatching up a green one and cuddling to it.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Sorry Harry, oh do you have any chocolate on you?"

"No, why?"

"I WANT CHOCOLATE! I have some in my room, okay we are paying lets go!"

At once the outrageous, hormonal wreck grabbed him by the arm and ran towards the check-out lines, demanded them to move faster as she clutched onto her stomach wincing in pain. "What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can't this line move any faster?"

"We are up…" Harry pointed out, dropping all Champagne's items on the counter for the attendant to check out.

After getting everything bagged up, the pair left the store, Harry caring every bag, and Champagne clutching a teddy bear she had bought for her future children. As they proceeded towards the elevators, Champagne grabbed Harry's arm briskly and screamed.

"What? What's wrong Champagne," Harry asked, pulling her into the nearest room, which was the Manager of the mall's room.

"I am having con---TRACTIONNS!" She screeched, digging her fingers deeply into his arm as she fell to her knees.

Harry looked all around him, a woman came rushing into the room at the sound of Champagne's tears, "Oh my!"

"GET A DOCTOR!" Harry screamed at the woman who was gone within a second at the sound of a pop.

Moments later, five EMTs surrounded Champagne as she screamed and screamed and screamed until her epidural kicked in. Finally after the screams of pain were silenced, Champagne was about ready to be lifted onto a gurney when an EMT told everyone to put her down because they weren't going to make it to the hospital and had to deliver than and there.

Harry must have passed out around the first time he her them telling her to push because when he woke up Champagne was holding to small infants to her chest, both wrapped up in pink and blue blankets, and cooing at them. 'Who are the cutest set of twins to live?' she said once he sat up, the EMTs cleaning up everything around him and setting up a gurney for Champagne and the twins. "The Weasley twins?"

"Oh Harry, you are up! Look at my babies!" Champagne begged, "Oh wait, they are taking me to the hospital, I need my bags for the babies, can you get them for me, you can come in the ambulance, I told the guy, nice and strictly, you were coming or I'd rip his throat out. I didn't say it to be mean, honest; I just well…my epidural was running out."

"I am sure it was, you can tell me all the bad things that happened on the way there," Harry said reassuringly, grabbing her bags and following the EMTs as they took Champagne out towards the Ambulance, in which Champagne let him hold Shaun for a millisecond.

It was six o'clock and Harry had yet to arrive with Champagne. They party had died down and now Draco was just worried of his fiancés state of being. Dumbledore had said he needed to leave, something important calling him off but he'd be back to explain, that was nearly two hours ago.

"Maybe he went to get Champagne and Harry, they may have gotten lost somewhere in London and they called for his help," Hermione tried to reassure Draco as he sat his face in his palms.

"Its possible Draco," Ron said positively.

"Meh," was all Draco conjured up to the two's attempts at making him less-worried.

"Draco," Dumbledore called from the doorway, Draco at once hoping to his feet and running to him.

"Yes Dumbledore?"

"It's Champagne," he said noticing the change of joy to sorrow in Draco's eyes, "it's good. She had the babies, at the mall."

"She isn't due for nearly a month," Draco pointed out.

"The doctors will take care of all of that, the babies are fine as of now, and I suggest you get straight to St. Mungos and see your children."

**Authors Note:** I needed to write that, I was so tempted after seeing so many pregnancy stories and such out. Plus my aunts are and all. NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


End file.
